31 de Agosto
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: One- Shot. El día anterior a la ida a Hogwarts, muchos pensamientos quedan inconclusos en las jóvenes mentes, y buscan las respuestas a ellos en las personas que más confían y más entienden.


**_ 31 de Agosto_**

Dos niños, ambos codo a codo estaban sentados en un sillón y se veían ansiosos. Eran pequeños, de once años, aunque a ambos no les parecía que tener esa edad fuera ser pequeño. Y eran primos. Se llamaban Rose Hermione Weasley Granger y Albus Severus Potter Weasley. Se querían mucho, se conocían desde que habían abierto ojo, y eran muy unidos. Estaban ambos frente a la partida de ajedrez del siglo –o, por lo menos, como se vivía en esa casa-, entre las dos personas más talentosas en ese juego: Ron Weasley, y su hijo, Hugo Weasley. El primero había sido el maestro del segundo, mas los dos poseían el mismo talento. Y verlos a ambos jugar era todo un espectáculo. Aunque se respetaban y querían mucho, nada podía contra las miradas y movimientos que hacían, ya fuera para demostrar tensión, enojo o felicidad por una buena jugada.

Ginny Potter, dueña de casa, estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena junto a su amiga y cuñada, Hermione Weasley. Ambas se llevaban muy bien, aprovechaban de verse cada vez que pudieran, y acostumbraban a compartir conocimiento materno en todo lo que pudiesen. Así eran ellas, y era una de las características por las cuales sus maridos las amaban. James Potter, hermano mayor de Albus y Lily, había desaparecido sospechosamente dentro de su habitación desde ya hacia una hora, y todos en la casa esperaban una travesura para antes, durante o después de la cena.

Y, para cerrar el cuadro, estaban sentados sobre la alfombra uno frente al otro, padre e hija, Harry y Lily, su hijita menor. Este le estaba enseñando a jugar al snap explosivo, tal y como llevaba aprendido en todos sus años. Además de tener a la mano un mazo de naipes muggle, pues a ambos se les daba bien eso de jugar a las cartas.

Era una reunión Potter-Weasley, bien conocida entre ambos grupos. Cada dos o tres semanas, ambas familias se juntaban y compartían, ya fuera un desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Incluso, podía llegar a ser un día o un fin de semana entero. Era innegable que todos eran parientes: Rose y Lily, además de Ron y Ginny, tenían el cabello de un mismo color, un rojo intenso que recordaba al fuego del sol en un atardecer. Y James, Lily y Hugo, tenías los ojos de color avellana, juntando que todos poseían el mismo humor Weasley que les caracterizaba más allá del cabello, las pecas o los ojos.

Albus y Rose, que al igual que James iban a ir a Hogwarts ese año, estaban asustados –o simplemente preocupado, como diría el pelinegro, que era muy orgulloso-. Y no era para menos: Era su primer año en Hogwarts, y James, como hermano mayor que actualmente asistía también a esa institución mágica, no hacía más que asustarlos –innecesariamente, ya de por si estaban lo suficientemente asustados- con historias del castillo. Les había contado sobre los fantasmas, que algunos habían muerto de manera horrible, sangrienta y dolorosa. Nick Casi Decapitado, que había sido golpeado con un hacha más de cuarenta veces, y cuya cabeza colgaba por un trozo de piel fantasma. El barón sanguinario, quien estaba salpicado por sangre plateada y portaba antiguas cadenas. Peeves, que, según los relatos, era el peor de todos: bromista sin conciencia.

Les había contado sobre el basilisco que reposaba en la cámara de los secretos, pudriéndose en las entrañas de Hogwarts, que podía matar con una mirada de sus petrificantes ojos amarillos. Sobre sus colmillos largos y venenosos, que causaban un dolor indescriptible cuando te atravesaba uno de ellos. Les había contado sobre los thestrals, que eran caballos oscuros y tenebrosos, los cuales a más de uno les había hecho desmayarse del susto la primera vez que lo veían. Y tenían miedo de ellos, aunque James había especificado que solo se podían contemplar cuando uno veía a alguien morir, el cual no era su caso.

Les había contado sobre la gente del agua, criaturas que eran horrorosas físicamente, y que amenazaban con ahogarte en el lago; les había contado sobre los centauros, que podían bien atravesarte con sus enormes flechas; les había contado sobre las acromántulas del bosque, monstruosas arañas peludas carnívoras; les había contado sobre el calamar gigante, que había arrastrado a más de algún alumno despistado hasta el fondo del lago.

Y aunque Rose se había leído de cabo a rabo tres veces el libro _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_, donde se decía sobre todas esas criaturas de manera honesta y objetiva, y Albus sabía que había que creer de James y que no, pero no por eso podían obviar o dejar de estar asustados por el hecho de ser novatos en todo a lo que Hogwarts significa.

Eso era lo que les llevaba ansiosos y a veces con ganas de vomitar cuando alguien nombraba el ingreso a la escuela, la locomotora escarlata o siquiera el primero de Septiembre. Y en eso estaban todos cuando la concentración se perdió en la casa. La razón: el pequeño castaño de nueve años se levantó de su asiento y empezó a hacer un baile de la felicidad que el mismo había creado, celebrando su victoria ante su padre. En sus ojos se podía ver el brillo, y en sus movimientos el entusiasmo. Ron estaba con una sonrisa oculta al ver a su hijo tan contento, y en sus ojos azules el orgullo de ver a Hugo ganar limpiamente.

-¡La cena esta lista! –gritó Ginny, entrando la cabeza a la sala.

-¡James, Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily, a lavarse las manos antes de comer! –agregó Hermione desde la cocina.

Entonces, los cinco más pequeños de la casa fueron corriendo a la cocina para lavarse sus manos, haciendo un ajetreo horrible, pues antes de llegar pasaron a llevar –accidentalmente, claro- a todo el mundo. Y además hubo un bullicio de medio minuto que los adultos llevaron muy bien, todos sentándose a la mesa mientras mágicamente los cubiertos, platos y comida llegaban a ella. Todos concordaban que en esos minutos era muy peligroso llevar "a mano" esas cosas, que eran delicadas en el sentido de que si caían al suelo, se rompían.

Ron y Harry se sentaban juntos en un extremo, Hermione y Ginny en frente, James se sentaba en medio de los adultos, a la cabeza de la mesa. Hugo y Lily se sentaban juntos al lado de ambas madres, y Albus y Rose tomaban asiento juntos a los padres. La mesa era normalmente un lugar pequeño, ya que los niños tomaban desayuno muy temprano y la pareja dueña de casa más tarde. Siempre tenía un florero y un reloj muggle. Pero para esas ocasiones, la hacían ensanchar, y así toda la familia podía caber en ella.

-¡JAMES, DAME ESPACIO! –gritaba Lily, en sus intentos de quitar a su hermano, quien holgadamente tomaba papel, haciendo que los demás tardasen más.

-Lo haría si tuviera, colorada. –le respondió risueño el castaño mayor.

-¡NO ES COLORADA, JAMIE! –respondió molesta Rose, pues ambos cabellos eran casi, si no el suyo más pelirrojo.

-¡Pues al menos no parece un arbusto, Rosie! ¡Y no me digas Jaime! –exclamó él en respuesta, ya con un sonrojo de enojo apareciendo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Ni tu a mi Rosie! –exigió de vuelta. Sus mejillas, además de toda su cara, estaban rojas, agregando sus orejas a la lista, siendo estas las primeras en colorearse, al igual como le sucedía a su padre.

Así, Albus y Hugo fueron los primeros en salir de allí, algo acalorados, pero listos para tomar la cena, tomando sus acostumbrados lugares en la mesa. Luego, y ya sonrojado, llegó James, sentándose donde la costumbre le decía. Y al final, Rose y Lily llegaron, siendo así las últimas. Sentándose, y algunos conteniendo la risa ante las expresiones y ademanes de los niños. Ginny, haciendo a un lado la situación, empezó a ofrecer pollo.

-Supongo que ya habrás leído los libros de la escuela, ¿no, Rosie? –preguntó Harry, padrino de la aludida, y que era a menudo el confidente de sus travesuras, San Pedro confesor.

-¡Por supuesto! _Historia de Hogwarts_ es muy interesante, _Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos _también lo es. _Transformaciones, nivel intermedio _no es tan complicado como mamá decía, y _El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 2 _ya me lo sé de cabo a rabo. Papá ya me dijo sobre Gilderoy Lockhart, el… ¿cómo era, papá? –Rose, que hasta ese instante había estado hablando a toda velocidad, haciendo honor a su apellido Granger- que era un vanidoso mentiroso farsante que se vestía como niña, pero mamá dijo que aunque no fuese él quien lo hacía, los hechos, si los sacaba objetivamente, eran reales…

-Pero, Rose. –la paró Harry, con un tono divertido, viéndola a los ojos- Lockhart no lo leí hasta segundo, y esos libros, o la mayoría, no son de primero. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya, pequeña?

-Pues… -la pelirroja se había sonrojado ante su secreto revelado, diciendo a gritos que era verdad. James había parado la cuchara con puré de patata a mitad de camino, dejándole con la boca abierta. Él iba a cursar tercero, y tenía esos libros, pero ni siquiera les había echado un vistazo. Albus la veía con orgullo, como si fuese ella su hija en vez de sus tíos Ron y Hermione. Lily con admiración, y Hugo con naturalidad. Él ya lo sabía. Y Ginny la veía con picardía en la mirada, sabiendo el secreto que Rose guardaba dentro de sí, que ni siquiera les había contado a sus padres. El San Pedro confesor de Rose era algo despistado en cuanto a reconocer y lidiar con emociones, y para eso estaba su tía Ginny.

-¿Quieres ser la mejor de tu generación? Eso sería un gran logro, si es eso lo que tú quieres. –la liberó su tía Ginny de las miradas de toda su familia.

-Yo creo que sí, yo podría ser Prefecta y Premio Anual, como mamá, pero lo que voy a lograr pase lo que pase es ganar la copa de Quidditch para mi casa.

Rose, aunque le habían enseñado como lidiar con la atención y la admiración fanática de las personas, odiaba que le prestaran atención de manera multitudinaria, o en este caso, de todas las personas presentes. No quería en realidad ser prefecta. Tal vez Premio Anual, y ser la mejor de la generación, pero quería ganarlo, disfrutar el tener por si misma el primer lugar, pero no quería ostentarlo y decirle al mundo que era la mejor. No le atraía.

-Mamá me dio sus libros antiguos, si es que los quería, y les he dado una leída. Tan solo una, tío Harry.

-¿Copa de Quidditch? –dijo Lily, quien con sus reflejos quería ser buscadora, como su papá.

-Así es. Creo que podría ser una buena cazadora, y papá prometió regalarme una _Veloz 3000 _para mi cumpleaños, en Mayo. Así, me entrenará el verano que viene, y para segundo año me presentaré a las pruebas.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eres buena en ser cazadora, Rosie? –preguntó James, quien planeaba ser bateador de Gryffindor para tercer año. Además, a la pregunta no le carecía lógica, pues nunca habían visto a Rose volar, nadie menos su padre.

-Papá me prestó la suya este verano y el anterior, y yo elegí ser cazadora. Le pude ganar en setenta de cien puntos.

-¿Ah, sí? –casi susurró Albus, que no sabía nada sobre esa faceta de su prima. Rose, quien se sentaba a su lado, y sabía reconocer la voz de su casi hermano a kilómetros, se apresuró a responder. Sabía que su primo estaba dolido.

-Sí. Yo…quería que fuera un secreto. –le confesó. A él, pues ignoraba al resto de la mesa.

-Entonces –murmuró el ojiverde menor- quisiera que luego me contases el resto del secreto

-Prometido –susurró ella en respuesta. Luego, cambió su volumen a uno más alto. –Y, Albus, ¿Qué es lo primero que harás al llegar a Hogwarts? El día después del banquete, claro.

-Quiero ir a visitar a Hagrid después de desayunar. Dice que los unicornios han tenido crías hace poco, y podremos verlos de cerca. ¿Te animas? –le habló animadamente a su prima, cortando la carne de su plato.

-Claro. ¿Y si luego vamos a pasear por los terrenos? Parecen grandes, y perfectos para explorar.

-¿Y después ir a ver al calamar gigante? –bromeó Albus. El sarcasmo inocente y mínimo era marca registrada de ese niño.

-Para poder decirle lo que nos dijeron los centauros en su conversación, por supuesto. –Rose, por su parte, era una experta en identificar cuando hablaba en serio y cuando no, pero esa era una habilidad solo desarrollada con su primo.

-Creo que la pasaremos bien en Hogwarts. Por lo menos, si el panorama es tal y como dices. –rió Albus, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato, siendo imitado por Rose.

Así, el tiempo pasó suavemente hasta que, cuando Hugo se acercó a servirse por tercera vez de la fuente de puré de patata, esta explotó. Mejor dicho: el contenido saltó por los aires, manchando a todo el mundo dentro de la mesa. Y al parecer todos estaban muy sorprendidos además de enojados y ofendidos.

-¡Así que ahí quedó el resto de la bengala! –exclamó James, risueño.

-¿Y me explicas dónde quedó lo demás, James Sirius? –le empezó a regañar su madre.

-Pues… el año escolar empezará mañana, mamá, y no puedo presentarme sin ideas. Sería un desastre en mi carrera. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no, tío Ron? –siguió el mayor de los hijos Potter.

-Claro, James, pero no puedes ir haciendo explotar todo con bengalas, o que todo Slytherin tenga el cabello verde. O lo que se te ocurra. Además, si tanto quieres heredar el negocio de tu tío George, debes sacar buenas calificaciones.

-Mínimo un _Supera las Expectativas_ en tus TIMOs, para estar listo. –agregó la señora Weasley.

-Pero… -intentó rebatir James, ya cansado de ese tema de las calificaciones y lo importante que eran. Aunque le llevara la contraria en la razón.

Luego de ello, el ambiente era de distensión, el cual era muy apreciado, además de ser muy agradable. Todos hablaban con todos, y luego de la cuantiosa cena preparada especialmente para el apetito voraz de los Weasleys, las familias se dividieron: Los adultos con los adultos y James. Hugo y Lily, quienes murmuraban en voz baja y acariciaban el Kneazle de la misma, que había sido alterado en sus colores para que no fuese tan despampanante. Albus y Rose estaban en la habitación de el joven muchacho, y allí compartían los secretos pendientes de la cena.

-Y… ¿Copa de Quidditch? –preguntó Albus, sentado frente a su prima, sentado en una posición india, quien también estaba así.

-Así es. –Rose estaba muy segura en sus respuestas. Se veía en sus ojos.

-¿Y como se te ocurrió? –él parecía algo incrédulo. Aunque no le faltaban razones.- Quiero decir, hace algunos meses aún seguían despreciando el Quidditch, y ahora… pareciera que los llevas siguiendo toda la vida.

-Mi papá hace poco me dio su ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_, y me di cuenta de la historia que trae, y que me gustaría mucho salir en el. Además, por fin entendí correctamente lo que ustedes dicen. Creo que sería interesante, además, luego de leerlo me aventuré en la escoba de papá, y pude dar muchas vueltas y volar, según él, perfectamente. Supongo que lo llevo en las venas, al igual que tú y James. Y Lily también.

-Entiendo, y estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo. –Le afirmó su primo.- Y no solo lo digo porque soy tu primo. Lo digo porque cuando te propones algo… pues, no te detienes ante nada.

-Ahm, ¿Gracias?

-No hay por qué.

-Cambiando de tema, Albus. ¿En que casa quieres quedar? -preguntó Rose, sumamente interesada en las palabras de su primo.

-Pues... pienso que en Gryffindor. Sería una buena opción. -respondió algo titubeante.

-¿Y tú que piensas de Gryffindor? –Rose, que hasta hacia poco había estado con una sonrisa, ahora la seriedad podría sentirse salir por sus poros.- ¿Cuál sería su definición?

-La valentía, la osadía y caballerosidad distinguen a un Gryffindor. –Albus se mostró igual de serio, y muy seguro en su respuesta, pues esta estaba correcta según lo que el mundo mágico decía.- Esas son sus características y supongo que eso es lo que me haría destacar entre las otras casas.

-Entonces, ¿crees que las demás casas no poseen esos valores? ¿Que los demás estudiantes no son ni valientes, ni osados ni caballerosos? ¿Que son cobardes reprimidos sin modales?

-No. Tan solo es eso lo que los distingue de los demás, eso es lo que dicen de Gryffindor. ¿Qué piensas tú que es Gryffindor? -le retó.

-Muy bien. ¿Me permites decir algunas palabras respecto a lo que pienso, creo y defiendo de lo que juzgo, luego de conocer a fondo el tema? -Albus asintió en silencio-. Pues, yo creo que Gryffindor no es lo que todos piensan. Allí no van los valientes, sino los que tienen la valentía de decir lo que se debe, de hacer lo que es necesario, de actuar como obligan la situación y circunstancias, los que tienen el valor de ejercer el cambio ante el mundo.

-¿Y eso es para todos? -interrumpió Albus.

-Sí. Mira, tío Neville no es valiente, ni ahora, ni antes. Pero hace diecinueve años pudo enfrentar a los mortífagos y luchar por el mundo que quería. Sacó un valor que no poseía, sino que el que le requirieron para poder crear el cambio.

-¿Y que hay con las demás casas?

-Pues, en Hufflepuff dicen que van los leales y justos. Pero sucede lo mismo que con los Gryffindor, que no se les puede catalogar al cien por ciento, pues no existe. Los Hufflepuff a mi parecer son perseverantes y trabajadores. Hacen del mundo un lugar mejor día a día, poniendo permanentemente su pequeño grano de arena. Eso es lo que te distingue para llegar allí.

-¿Y en Ravenclaw?

-En Ravenclaw no es la inteligencia. Hay personas no muy inteligentes que van allí, pero que sin embargo, pueden idear, planear ideas, claridad mental. Los que pueden ser rápidos mentalmente, los que son creativos y generalmente amplios de mente pueden ir allí. Es lo que los corresponde. Aunque eso no impide que vivan rodeados de libros.

-Y queda Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes rastreras.

-No estoy segura de que Slytherin sea así. Creo que ciertas personas que lo conformaban eran así, pero que no representaban el estilo ni la misma casa. Lo que distingue a un Slytherin es la habilidad de mantener el cambio que se ejerce. Tienen el liderazgo escrito en la frente cuando se encuentra al Slytherin correcto. Pueden mantener y agrandar lo que otros logran crear. Es así. Por lo que yo creo que, la casa sea la que te toque, tienes que estar orgulloso de ella, pues tienen una historia que ofrecer, un legado que darte, y personas con las cuales puedes crecer.

-¿Como así?

-Además de ti habrán otros, que tal vez opinen lo mismo que tú, o que vean otros horizontes, pero que sabrán darte su opinión. Y así crecerás, irán hacia un mismo lado.

-Entiendo. Y ya que sabes todo eso, ¿Donde piensas ir?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Mamá dice que no le importa, que donde sea que quede será lo mejor, pero sé que quiere que quede en Gryffindor, por algunos comentarios casuales que dice, o por la manera en que ve a su casa. ¡Por Merlín, soy su hija, se casi todo sobre ella en como se comporta!

-¿Y sobre tío Ron? -preguntó él, casi riendo luego de la desvariación de su prima.

-Pues, él es peor. Quiere explícitamente que vaya a Gryffindor, y me ha amenazado con desheredarme si no voy allí. Me importa poco, pero es lo que viene detrás lo que importa. Tienes suerte, Al. Tu familia no te presiona por saber donde irás.-terminó Rose con una sonrisa triste.

Albus supo que la cara de Rose era que necesitaba un abrazo. Y se lo dio, siendo recibido de manera confortante por parte de ella. Su primo siempre sabría que hacer.

-Te quiero, Albus.

-Te quiero, Rosie.

Luego de que la visita terminase, todos estaban muy cansados. Era casi medianoche, y al llegar a casa, Hugo ya estaba rendido y en su cama. Hermione estaba casi dormida, acostada en el lecho correspondiente, esperando a su esposo para terminar de caer en los brazos del sueño. Ron, en pijama y apagando las luces de la casa a mano -¡Tengo un desiluminador y una varita mágica, y debo desconectar todo! ¡Donde llegaremos a este paso, Merlín!- , llegó a la habitación de Rose. Esta estaba ya acostada, en pijama y lista para dormir, pero estaba leyendo su libro _el monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado a la niña, pues aunque ellos mismos se habían ofrecido a abrir el libro, ella lo había intentado abrir sola, obteniendo la respuesta a las ocho horas después, cuando avisó cansada pero feliz, con los cabellos revueltos y la ropa hecha jirones.

-¿Qué haces, cariño? –preguntó Ron desde el marco de la puerta. Rose parecía algo histérica a la vez que pasaba las hojas del libro con mayor rapidez.

-Doy una lectura ligera antes de dormir. Sólo… un poco más, papá.

-Rose… -habló su padre, viéndola con paciencia. Se acercó a ella, y se sentó a los pies de la cama, viéndola a los ojos, tan iguales a los suyos. Con cuidado, le quitó su libro, y lo dejó encima del escritorio que la pequeña poseía.- Esto no es por una lectura ligera, o las ansias de que mañana vayas a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Rose, que no pudo con esa mirada franca que le daba su padre, bajó la suya, y jugando con sus manos, además de enrojecer ligeramente, murmuró su respuesta:

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es… porque no sé si podré hacer mi fama allá. No me importa si me reconocen o no. Quiero ser Rose Weasley, no tan solo la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, héroes de la guerra. Los aprecio, pero no quiero eso solamente. –Su mirada, que se dirigía hacia la nada, se volvió soñadora, y una sonrisa tenue y algo bobalicona se asomó- Quiero ser capitana de mi equipo de Quidditch, quiero ser la mejor de mi generación, y quiero ser Premio Anual. No prefecta. Parece igual, pero el ser prefecto te lo dan por ser como eres, y Premio Anual es por tus calificaciones y desempeño.

-No quieres estar a nuestra sombra, ¿verdad, pequeña? –habló calmadamente.

-¿Y no te sorprende que yo quiera ser diferente, y sin querer ser reconocida por ello?

-No me sorprende, eso es natural en ti, y me di cuenta de ello cuando a los cuatro años pusiste la mesa sin que nadie te lo dijera, ese día en la Madriguera. Y nadie lo reconoció, pero lo vi. O después, cuando leíste tu primer libro, respondiste las preguntas que te hizo tu tío Harry, pero nunca dijiste que lo había leído, ni amago de ello. Tan solo debes recordar quien eres, y seguir tu camino. Así, serás grande para ti misma.

-Gracias, papá. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Rosie.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Si retrocedemos unas cuantas horas, y vemos un hogar ha muchos kilómetros de distancia, vemos a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, piel muy clara, y que esta bebiendo té. A su lado, un hombre, que es su esposo, esta bebiendo una bebida muggle que le encanta: café. Y frente a ellos, rodeando la mesa circular y terminando el cuadro, esta su hijo. Es rubio, una miniatura de su padre.

Están todos juntos en el jardín, con una mesa ubicada bajo la sombra de árboles bien establecidos. La brisa, aunque refrescaba, era poca, y por ello los árboles no deberían estar meciéndose, pero no por nada eran mágicos. De fondo estaba una gran mansión blanca, con elegantes columnas muy grandes, y puertas de cristal. Dentro, muchos tesoros invaluables se encontraban. Fuera, había un enorme bosque que abría una inmensidad de animales salvajes y exóticos, que vivían allí. No había nada mejor para ellos que tener largos paseos por la orilla de un lago escondido.

El niño es pequeño, bajo para su edad, y tiene once años. Vive en una lujosa mansión, con todo lo que el quisiera tener, y disfruta viviendo allí. Se llama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, y en esos instantes, bebe el té de las cinco con sus padres, Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Es rubio, de una palidez muy notable, tiene ojos grises que pueden variar a azul por la luz, y ya hace mucho que terminó de cambiar sus dientes de leche. Mentalmente es muy maduro, puede sonreír bufándose de las personas o la situación, o puede sonreír de verdad cuando algo le agrada de verdad. Su mirada parece sabia, y puede de un momento a otro tener una chispa de diversión y un brillo de euforia de niño.

Aunque poco queda de aquel pequeño líder en estos instantes. Al igual que todos los Malfoy que le precedieron, puede ocultar sus sentimientos de manera ideal, pero cuando se trata de familia o personas confiables, no puede evitar bajar la guardia.

-Scorpius, ¿sucede algo, queridito? –preguntó Astoria, mujer que conocía mejor que nadie a su hijo, y que además era muy perceptiva.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –respondió él, viéndola directamente a los ojos. La pregunta de la señora Malfoy era simple, y daba en un punto justo, pues Scorpius no estaba muy normal que digamos. La mano que sostenía la taza de té temblaba perceptiblemente; cuando las dos manos estaban en el regazo del niño jugueteaban inquietas, moviendo los dedos de manera inconciente, y el diminuto sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas no era notorio, pero si que era inusual en él.

-Lo digo porque has tomado dos tazas de té. A la primera le has puesto seis terrones de azúcar, y a la segunda, ninguno. Me es extraño, ya que tu nivel de azúcar es regular hasta donde sabía.

-Es… porque…no he prestado verdadera atención. –Confesó, pues no podía mentirle a su madre, pero tampoco iba a decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente.- Quería pensar en qué orden debía guardar el contenido de mi baúl. A propósito, ¿Aún sigue la condición de empacar a lo muggle?

-Así es. Desde que usaste la varita de papá para limpiar tu cuarto, así es. Recuerda llevar todas las túnicas. Y las túnicas estarán dobladas encima de tu cama a las ocho en punto. –Astoria vio a su pequeño y único hijo, que a cada palabra se veía más y más intranquilo, por lo cual, dio una corta mirada a su marido, quien entendió a duras penas y sin ganas. Generalmente no le gustaba hablar de hombre a hombre con su hijo, no cuando se trata de confesiones y consejos específicos.- Tuney seguramente ha terminado de hornear los pastelillos de la cena. Iré a ver como le va.

Astoria, que hizo bailotear sus ojos azules con diversión, se despidió. Por lo cual solo quedaron Draco y Scorpius en la mesa. Los ojos grises del pequeño estaban fijos en un punto de la mesa, con claros movimientos intranquilos. Draco suspiró, y empezó por lo que su instinto de padre le decía.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Supongo.

-¿Te digo una confidencia? –preguntó el rubio mayor, con un tono de secreto. Scorpius, que le encantaba que le considerasen como un adulto, asintió rápidamente.- La mañana antes de tomar el Expreso que me llevaría a mi primer año escolar, vomité todo lo que había desayunado, de lo nervioso que estaba. Y de nuevo lo hice al llegar allá. Pero no es malo. A lo que ir a Hogwarts significa. –Aclaró.- Harás amigos, espero que tengas mejores calificaciones que yo, y ya eres un joven grande. –Afirmó con suficiencia- Tienes once y debes ir a esa escuela mágica.

-Pero… ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ir? ¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? ¿Y si no saco buenas calificaciones? ¿Y si…?

-¿Y si eres el mejor de tu generación, eres el mejor de Slytherin y el mejor en todo Hogwarts? Es lo mismo. Irás. Eres un mago, los chispazos de magia accidental lo comprueban. Sé que quedarás en Slytherin porque eres un calco mío, sólo que mejorado. Y con la inteligencia que tienes, además de sacar siempre las mejores calificaciones en esa escuela muggle a la que tu madre te inscribió, serás un excelente estudiante. Ahora –terminó Draco, levantándose de la mesa, invitándole implícitamente con solo ese gesto.-, vamos a ver que sucede con esos pastelillos de crema que Tuney hizo. Le resultan deliciosos, y creo que con lo poco que has probado a la hora del té, tendrás hambre.

Y era verdad. El estomago de Scorpius rugía, reclamando la comida que el niño de once años no le había dado. Con un sonrisa, el rubio pequeño siguió a su padre en dirección a la casa, calmando así sus dudas y ansias en lo que Hogwarts significaba.

-¿Y que sucede si no quedo en Slytherin, por alguna razón? Puede suceder. –afirmó Scorpius, siendo así una imagen hilarante para su padre. Ese niño, que con frecuencia, por no decir siempre, era muy seguro, ahora era lo más titubeante en cuanto a lo que decía.

-Entonces, serás el mejor Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw que haya habido. A mi no me importa, aunque siempre será bueno que sigas la tradición familiar de los Malfoy al ir a Slytherin.

-Gracias, papá.


End file.
